bobfandomcom-20200223-history
Chickens go to School
It was a cool night in Radiator Springs. Everyone was busy, and lots of things had to be done. Finn McMissile took the express, and Lightning McQueen pulled the mail. He took letters and envelopes. Mater was delivering oil to the yards. It was a long way, and the oil drums were very heavy. Mater worked very hard to get the job done. Soon, Mater had delivered the oil drums. He was tired. "I'm worn out." said Mater. "I wish I had help with the oil deliveries." "Humph!" said Finn. "A useful vehicle never needs help!" Then, Mr. Fluffy arrived. "I need a vehicle to take 3 jobs for me today." he said. "Let me do it!" cried Mater. Although he was tired, he wanted to prove his usefulness. "Okay, Mater," said Mr. Fluffy. "You are to deliver some chickens to market, sheep to the farm, and children to school." "That could be a very big job for you!" thought Finn. "You might need some assistance!" This made Mater angry. "I don't need any help!" he shouted. "I am useful!" And he drove away. "Chickens go to market, sheep go to farm, children go to school," said Mater in his head. First, Mater collected the chickens. Next, he drove into the valley, where all the sheep were waiting. "Hurry up!" cried Mater to the sheep. "I gotta take you to the farm!" Finally, Mater got to the station. He was tired. But seeing the children smile made Mater happy, but he was worn out. With all the children on board, Mater drove away. Mater went up Finn's Hill, and through Fillmore's Tunnel. It was a long way. His wheels were aching, and his tow cable was feeling weak, but Mater drive on. "Chickens go to market, sheep go to farm, children go to school," he kept reminding himself. Mater was so tired, that he began to get mixed up. "Sheep go to market, children go to farm, and chickens go to school." said Mater. When Mater finally got to the market, he was indeed mixed up. "Okay, here are the sheep." Mater said. He really meant, "chickens," but they unloaded the sheep. Then, Holley Shiftwell came. Holley saw Mater looking tired. "Do you need any help?" Holley asked. "No, thanks." replied Mater. "I don't need any help." But Mater did need help. He was extremely tired. Soon, the sheep had been unloaded. Mater drove away. "Sheep go to market, children go to farm, chickens go to school." he said. So when Mater arrived at the farm, he told the children it was their stop. So the children got off at the farm. Mater was really tired. Finally, Mater got to the school. Only the chickens were left. So they unloaded the chickens. And Mater drove back to his shed. Mr. Fluffy was in his office, getting a lot of phone calls. The sheep had gone out of control at the market, the children had gotten muddy at the farm, and the chickens were messing up the classroom. Meanwhile, Mater had arrived at the sheds. He was looking forward to some well-earned rest. Then, Mr. Fluffy arrived. "Mater, you have mixed up your 3 jobs!" he said. Mr. Fluffy told Mater what had happened. Mater was horrified. He was tired, and he would have to do his 3 jobs all over again. "Never mind." said Mr. Fluffy. "You just need a little help." "But Finn said a useful vehicle never needs help." said Mater. "Ha!" said Sarge. "I always help Finn up the hill!" Finn was embarrassed. "McQueen and Sarge, you must help Mater." said Mr. Fluffy. So Mater and his friends drove away. McQueen took the sheep from the market to the farm. Sarge took the chickens from the school to the market. And Mater collected the children. "I'm so sorry." Mater said to the children. "I left you here in the wrong place." "It's okay." said the children. "We enjoyed seeing the animals, and learning about the farm." And that night, when Mater went back to his shed, he dreamt about sheep, and chickens, and children. Category:Stories